A Dream Come True
by kkgirl1281
Summary: When Lilly gets a chance to meet the Jonas Brothers will her entire life change? NILLY and a little MOE
1. EEEEEEPPPPPP!

**Hey**

** ok so this is my new story. **

**miley is not famous and there is no Hannah Montana.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

I was laying on my bed thinking about what it would be like to be famous.

"_It would be so totally awesome if I were to some how become famous. But this is reality and in reality stuff like that never happens to a nobody girl in Malibu. Only in my dreams. It would be awesome to met someone famous too, like the Jonas Brothers. Or…" _But then a loud melody cut me off from my thoughts.

"Hello?" I asked. I didn't bother to look at the caller id for some reason.

"OMG. You'll never guess what I just got!" my best friend Miley practically screamed.

"What?"

"JONAS BROTHERS TIKETS WITH BACKSTAGE PASSES!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" we both screamed in unison.

"I can't believe it. How did you get them?"

"I won them!"

"No way!"

"Yes way"

"How?"

"from a radio contest." she said in a 'duh' tone.

"It's so weird because I was just thinking how cool it would be to meet some one famous like the Jonas Brothers."

"Well your gonna meet them. But I gtg see ya later lilly."

"Bye."

I couldn't believe it. I, Lilly Truscott, am going to meet the jonas brothers.

"EPPPPPPPPPPPP!!" I screamed not caring who heard.


	2. Phone Numbers

**Ok, heres a new chapter**

**sorry i took for ever to update**

**Disclaimer: if i owned anything i wouldn't be writing this right now would i? i think not. **

* * *

Tonight was the night I was going to meet them. I was at Miley's house getting ready when her dad called us down saying we better leave.

"OK DAD BE DOWN IN A SEC!" she yelled "ready to go?" she asked me.

"yea, lets go."

When we arrived at the arena Miley and I immediately ran to the back stage entrance. We showed the bodyguard our passes and went back stage.

"ok now if we keep our cool well be okay." I said to Miley

"yea, yea. Don't worry lils I'm always cool."

"Hey." said an unfamiliar voice

I spun around to see the Jonas Brothers looking right at us. Then Miley started screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHH!! OMJ IT'S THE JONAS BROTHERS!!" She said screaming.

"Miley!" I said hitting her arm.

"Ow! Sorry."

"Sorry about that she's a little excited." I said to them.

"that's ok we get it a lot" said Kevin

"well I'm Lilly and that's Miley and you are?" I said causally

"you don't know who we are?" asked Joe surprised.

"of course I do! But when you first met someone your supposed ask there name right?"

"Yea I guess your right so the names Jonas, Joe Jonas." said Joe trying to act cool.

I giggled.

"I'm Kevin." said Kevin shaking my hand.

"oh, and I'm nick." said nick shyly.

"Kevin, you guys are on in 5." said someone who I took to be their dad

"ok" said Kevin.

"so you guys could wait her till our break." said Joe

"ok, and again I am so sorry for my little outburst earlier." said Miley

"that's okay, your forgiven." said Joe smiling at Miley.

"Ok well we better go see you later." said Kevin

"bye!" Miley and I said in unison

I wonder why nick was so quiet? He was probably just shy. But why? He meets hundreds of girl every day. Does he like me?

* * *

**Nicks POV **

Wow she's pretty. At first, when I found out about two fans winning a contest to meet us I thought ugh more fans, but she doesn't seem like most fans. She didn't even start yelling like her friend. I could tell Joe liked her friend, he kept smiling at her. And me, I guess I liked Lilly. Lilly, that's a really pretty name.

During our break we went backstage to talk more with the girls.

"So, no offence to you Miley, but why didn't you scream like her, Lilly?" Asked Joe.

"Because, I don't want to get all worked up over some cute boy band that won't even remember me the next day." She said

"Why would we ever forget you." I said not thinking

She looked kind of surprised. "you wouldn't forget about us."

"um, no" I said blushing a little

"yea, your cool" said Joe saving me.

"Wow, you would think big rock stars like you wouldn't want to hang out with people like us, you know, not famous people." said Miley

"who cares if your famous or not." I said

"yeah." said Joe

"cool." said Lilly

"Ok so lets make a little deal shall we? Well give you our numbers if you give us yours and promise not to post it on the internet or something, deal?" Said Joe

"We promise." Lilly and Miley said in unison.

"Ok" said Joe as we all exchanged numbers.

"well we got to go but nice meeting you guys, call us." said Miley

"ok, talk to you later." said Joe

"bye" said Lilly waving and walking away.

I couldn't help but think about what happened. I would never have thought I would be giving a fan my phone number. But she was no ordinary fan. I think I am falling for her.

* * *

**Ok, so i tried to make this as real as possible. I have never been to a concert before so i don't know what happens at a concert. Please review. it makes me update faster. don't worry drama will be happening really soon. **

**i have another fic idea. its about lilly wanting to be with nick even though hes with miley. tell me what you think. also who's your fav Jonas boy. **

**peace!,**

**-_KK (kaley) _****_  
_**


End file.
